Catnap
by NotaPunk
Summary: Set in high school. Lilli has been kidnapped by Heracles for an important reason!


NotaPunk; Hey! Since I can't sleep I decided to type! Sorry if there are any errors! I OWN NOTHING!

**Catnap**

**Lilli's POV**

I struggled but I couldn't break free, his grip on me was to powerful. Sighing, I rolled around the best I could to get a better look at my captor. He was a handsome teen with tan skin and dark green eyes. His dark brown hair was slightly messy but in a styled way. Tall, he was defiantly tall. He was strong, I could tell because of how close our bodies were.

Groaning, I tried to at least to move my arms out of his grasp only to fail. I was extremely uncomfortable. My short gym shorts were creeping up my legs, and when he pulled me in my white T-shirt had come up a little exposing my stomach to the grass covered ground that we lay upon. The grass we laid on was starting to scratch my legs and arms making them itch where ever they touched.

His breath blew against my ear as he snored lightly. I glanced at my captor, my senpai Heracles Karpusi. His eyelids were shut, his mouth was slightly open. Yes, he was asleep and I still couldn't escape his hold. Rolling my eyes, I huffed. You would think that a senior would know better then this, especially if his mother was a teacher.

I looked back at him, now my only source of entertainment. I glared at him intently, willing him to wake up and let me go so that I may return to class. This wasn't the first time that this has happened. Oh, no. Heracles, if he wanted a nap(which was often), would seek me out, grab me and pull me off somewhere. Many of my friends and peers would sigh dreamily and tell me how lucky I was. I would scoff at them, if I wasn't so polite, and tell them about all of my recent detentions. Where Heracles would be waiting for me.

I wouldn't have minded it so much if he would at least ask, or said thank you. He hasn't done anything to make up for all of the detentions, lectures and back problems that I now have thanks to him. At that moment he chose to start talking in his sleep. I groaned, not loudly just enough to release some frustration. Heracles, whenever he would talk in his sleep, would always talk about this girl. I didn't know who she was, one thing was for certain though, if he was going to hold a girl one second and dream about another the next then he should just kidnap the girl he likes. I mean that's just common courtesy.

Not that I minded him holding me, it felt quite nice in fact. I felt protected and safe. Not to mention that I just felt so comfortable with him, like I fit perfectly in his arms, with him. He wouldn't notice though, how I felt. He didn't, and that's what hurt. After sometime, I just decided to study and memorize his features before I became to depressed.

I felt myself move closer to him. My face to his, our lips coming closer, I didn't stop myself. I couldn't deny that I liked Heracles a lot, even though he bugged me when he did this. But, but then I remember how sweet he is, how he seems naïve, how child like he is, even if he isn't exactly "innocent". Then I couldn't stop myself.

At last our lips met. It was just a light peck. It was enough for me to settle down and snuggle into him. My mind ebbed away from this plane and was entering the next when I saw a smile on his lips. It must be my imagination, I thought as I drifted into my slumber.

My sleep was interrupted my giggling that didn't belong to anyone I knew. Heracles awoke as well and we both turned to face the noise, it was my gym class, looking at us. They were smiling and giggling girlishly in their high pitched voice. A stronger, angrier voice burst through the crowd.

"Well Miss. Zwingli, since you think that P.E. is so boring, you can catch up on your beauty sleep in detention!" Yelled my teacher, Heracles's mom, "And as for you," she said directing her attention to the male holding onto me, "We'll have a talk at home." They all left after a few more moments of giggling at my expense.

Finally Heracles let go of me and arose. He stretched for a second then offered me his hand. I accepted it, letting him pull me up to stand next to him. As we walked back to the school building he started speaking. "Thanks for the nap."

"Your welcome." I mumbled, looking down at my hands that were intertwined. I felt pressure on my shoulders, it was two hands, Heracles's hands. He turned me around and bent down, capturing my lips with his own. We stayed there for three moments before he released me. "What was that for?" I asked, my cheeks colored with a tinge of pink.

"Three reasons. One, a thank. Two, payback for what you did when you thought I was asleep. And three, because, isn't that what guys do with the girls they like." He kissed me again, this time lasting ten seconds.

**END**

NoatPunk; Just R&R, please, I'm finally tired enough to sleep.


End file.
